


You Tell Me That You're Sorry (Timbaland)

by ReadersInflammation



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode 3x2, Episode Tag, Episode: Outside, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadersInflammation/pseuds/ReadersInflammation
Summary: Post-episode tag: 3x2 "Outside"
Relationships: Alex Alvarez & Elena Alvarez, Alex Alvarez/Chloe (One Day at a Time)
Kudos: 22





	You Tell Me That You're Sorry (Timbaland)

“Sorry. Wrong crowd,” Lydia teased as she headed into the kitchen. Everyone rolled their eyes fondly, though. 

Penelope walked over to Alex and put her hand on his arm. “Does this help clear things up, _papito_?”

Alex nodded and gave a small shrug. “Yeah, I think that it helped a lot to listen to what you guys have to put up with. I never knew.”

Elena spoke up. “Well, we never really wanted anyone to know. It’s kind of embarrassing.” Syd nodded their head in agreeance and Alex looked down at his hands and nodded, too. 

“I get that,” he said. “I’m gonna be more respectful. I promise.”

Penelope smiled at him and brushed some of his hair back from his face. “I know you will, _papito_. We love you.”

“I love you guys, too.”

With a smile at her kids, Penelope moved into the kitchen to help Lydia with dinner. Elena and Syd were still holding each others’ hands, both of them looking down at them happily. Alex shifted on his feet and hesitated. 

“Um,” he said, unsure of how to ask his sister the question. “Elena, would you help me with something?”

The girl in question looked up at her brother and said, “Sure. What’s up?”

“I wanna apologize to Chloe.”

Elena smiled him, looked at Syd, who was also smiling, stood up, and motioned for her brother to sit on the couch. She sat next to him and said, “Okay.”

When Alex sat down but still seemed unsure of what to say, Syd asked, “What exactly do you want to apologize for?”

“Everything,” Alex said immediately, but then took a second to think before adding, “the picture, mostly, but also for not respecting her rejection.”

“Okay,” Elena said slowly. “So you want to know how to phrase it?” When Alex nodded at this, she continued. “Okay, well, it’s best to apologize in person and somewhere private so that you don’t get interrupted.”

“Okay, so I’ll talk to her during homeroom on Monday.”

Syd nodded and said, “Yes, but say something like, ‘Chloe, can I talk to you for a minute?’ That way she can say no if she doesn’t want to talk.”

When Alex looked down at his fiddling hands, Elena jumped in, “Not that she wouldn’t want to talk to you because of everything, but she might be uncomfortable. You asking if it’s okay to talk gives her control of the conversation. Plus, it’s a good habit to get into instead of just going up to people and having an important conversation.”

Looking back up at his sister, Alex nodded again and gave a small smile. 

“Then,” Elena continued. “Start by saying you want to apologize. Acknowledge what you did and why you shouldn’t have done it. Promise to not do it again and then, if she says something back, don’t dismiss her feelings.”

“Yeah,” Syd added and Alex looked to them. “She may say that she felt weird or mad about it and you should say that you understand that now and regret doing it.”

“Okay, so like,” Alex started before clearing his throat. “Chloe, I want to apologize for that picture I took of us at the museum. I touched you without asking if it was okay and I know now that it was probably uncomfortable for you. I won’t ever do that again. And if it’s okay, I’d still like to be friends.”

Elena smiled in such a way that made her eyes sparkle with pride at her little brother. “That’s perfect.”

Alex smiled too, feeling incredibly lucky to have a sister that cares so much about him that she’s willing to help him become a better person. “Thanks Elena. You’re the best.”

They hugged and Syd aww’d. Penelope looked through the kitchen window over the counter. 

“What happened? Why are we aww-ing?”

The siblings chuckled at their mom before hugging. 


End file.
